


Sensitive Creatures

by androidkisser



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Non-Consensual Tickling, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androidkisser/pseuds/androidkisser
Summary: In which 2B betrays herself.





	Sensitive Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Totally won't be for everyone, but I'm just trying to make a habit of uploading *most* things I write, even if they're just entirely self-serving smut-fics for now. 
> 
> Leave a criticism if you want, thank you for reading!

With her clothes in tatters, her Pod in no less than eight pieces on the floor, and her motor cortex full of holes, 2B spat blood onto the floor, doing her best to remain unfazed.

“C'mon, really?” Mocked the deserter in front of her, a smug grin of victory painted on her features. “You're still the best they have to offer?”

“Even if it's not now,” 2B panted, attempting to lift her sword back to a combat stance once more, “your time will come. We'll find you again, and – _ngh –_ put you down.”

“Uh huh,” laughed A2, taking a step closer to the Executioner in front of her. “Big words. Real promising work here.”

2B cursed, inwardly. As much as it stung her pride, she knew the taunting wasn't just for sake of taunting. The other woman was right; she'd barely even left a scratch.

A2 slapped the sword from 2B's limp wrist with minimal effort, a twisted grin on her face. She reached up, grabbing 2B's jaw with one hand, before tearing the visor from her face with the other. She forced the girl to look her in the eyes, with strength that defied her fragile appearance, gleaning what she could from 2B's expression.

“Finish me,” 2B hissed, without looking away. She still had her pride.

“What, and have you come back to visit again so soon? Nah, no thanks,” A2 said, before delivering a sharp knee to 2B's stomach, forcing her to double over. “I wanna know _all_ about who's gonna be coming after me next time – not gonna get much from that thing now, are we?” She laughed, pointing at the remnants of 042.

“You really... think I'll tell you anything...?”

A2 crouched down beside her, leaning into her ear, and whispering directly into it.

“I know you will.”

 

**

 

2B shivered, her stomach pressed against the disintegrating mattress, her arms raised above her head; she had been unceremoniously stripped, and tossed face down onto the uncomfortable fabric. A2 hadn't had a need to restrain her. With her systems the way they were, the most she could offer in the way of resistance was a light squirming. It was humiliating. Death would have been preferable.

“So,” came the irritatingly sultry voice from somewhere behind her, “ready to share, yet?”

2B remained silent. She'd have to wait until A2 got bored, and ran her through. There wasn't another choice – she didn't even know _where_ she was. Somewhere in the ruins, but...

“Fun,” A2 went on, kneeling down against the mattress. “Strong, silent type, right? You're all the same.”

She was aware of A2 crawling up the bed, alongside her, and she felt an involuntary shudder wrack her body.

“Cold?” A2 asked, in a mocking tone. “Or... nervous?”

Again, she was met by nothing other than the sound of her own voice, and the wind whistling through the door frame.

A2 pulled herself closer to her – close enough that 2B could feel her breath against her neck.

“Is your little scanner gonna be coming after me?” A2 whispered, enunciating her consonants, making the little hairs on the back of 2B's neck stand on end. “Or is this all on you?”

 _9S..._ He wouldn't stand a chance. She hadn't wanted to break her silence, and she wasn't even sure if he _would_ be coming, but she wouldn't give A2 the chance to prepare for him, if he was.

“No one's coming. It's just me.”

A2 laughed, deceptively softly. “Mm, see – I'd love to believe you, but I can't just take your word for it, you know?”

“It's the truth,” said 2B, her voice giving nothing away.

“Y'know, I hear they stopped giving the new models memories of humanity, after me,” A2 said, unperturbed. “Actually, it's kind of a shame – _plenty_ of useful shit in those.”

The awkward segue took 2B off guard; she almost didn't notice the shifting of the mattress, as A2 straddled her hips, settling her thighs either side of 2B's body.

“I'm gonna ask you one more time,” A2 said, calmly, leaning down against her. “Who else is coming for me? How high on your priority list am I?”

“No one,” 2B repeated, “and I don't know.”

The last part was truthful. She wasn't privy to any of that information. Whether A2 was priority number one, or whether they had simply ran out of things for 2B to do, she wouldn't have known.

“If that's how you want it,” A2 replied.

2B tensed her body, bracing for the pain. Her neck was exposed, her black box within easy reach – but it never came.

Instead, she felt what she surmised was one of her fingertips trailing its way slowly down her back, deviating from left to right as it travelled from the nape of her neck, all the way down to the base of her spine.

Was she mocking her? Is that what this was?

“Like I said,” A2 went on, continuing to drag her finger up and down 2B's back, “those memories come in handy, sometimes...”

Her fingers travelled to either side of 2B's body; they were delicate grazes that set 2B's nerves on edge. She was aware, academically at least, of the pleasant feelings that could arise from such a touch, but she'd never let them surface because of someone like _her_.

She had already given A2 all of the information she was willing to give, anyway. At this point, it really was just a matter of waiting.

Waiting was easier said than done, though, with those wretched touches at her ribcage. It really _was_ mocking.

“You're not the first who said they wouldn't say anything, y'know,” A2 said – no, practically _sang –_ from behind her. “How else d'you think I got the jump on you?”

That was an uncomfortable thought. Someone had given her away? _Who?_

There was an equally uncomfortable pause, as A2 drank in 2B's almost palpable confusion. A grin passed across her face for a second, before she dragged her nails along the Executioner's sides, leaving red lines in their wake. The soft, supple skin gave way beneath her firm touch, and she felt the muscles contract quickly beneath her.

2B's eyes narrowed. What even _was_ that reaction? Hadn't her motor cortex been nigh-destroyed?

“It's involuntary,” A2 chided from behind her, interrupting her line of internal questioning.

 _Bullshit,_ thought 2B. No part of her systems operated without her knowing; obviously, she'd simply tried to get away from her. That was all.

The teasing, groping digits made another pass over her skin, counting her ribs, painfully slowly, before scritching their way back down to her sides, and over her hips. Each and every area of skin A2 brushed over elicited another one of those unintentional twitches from 2B, who was still trying to make sense of it all.

“You're all the same,” A2 laughed, a hollow, empty sound. “Oh, and I don't just mean _you,_ YoRHa... you, as in the little E-type that tried, lying in front of me.”

“What?” 2B asked, sharply, craning her head as far as she could, doing her best to fight the involuntary spasms travelling through her body as A2 continued to rake her fingers wherever she could reach.

“Did you figure out who it was yet? Who ratted you out?”

She managed to elicit a small exhale of breath from the girl beneath her, jabbing a pair of fingers roughly into her sides.

“What are you talking about?” 2B snapped, sounding more and more frustrated by the second.

“It was _you,_ ” A2 scoffed. “You were practically god-damn _begging_ to tell me when you'd be redeployed...”

“There's no way I'd tell you anything that could compromise the mission,” 2B spat back, fighting to keep her voice steady – she fought with herself too, with the idea that a past iteration of herself could have endangered future missions. Would she?

“Must be humiliating to bite it so much you can't even remember what you did or didn't do a week ago,” A2 said, in a belittling tone. “Don't they still tell you to back up those precious memories of yours?”

“You expect me to believe that?”

“The humans were very... _sensitive_ creatures,” A2 went on, disregarding 2B's question entirely. “They made us just like them, down to all the cutesy little details.”

2B stayed silent. She was still trying to piece together everything in her mind, extract any shred of data that'd back up A2's claims, but there was nothing. Surely those missed backups, they hadn't been because of –

“I'm already well acquainted with you,” A2 whispered, “so maybe I'm gonna get to break my record for how long it takes to get you to spill...”

She wasted no time proving her point, digging her fingertips into 2B's sides, with fervour she hadn't shown before. The spasms that 2B couldn't quite place returned with a vengeance, to a far greater extent; she bit down on her lip to force her tactile sensors to focus on the _pain_ , rather than whatever the hell this was.

“There's no use fighting it, y'know,” A2 teased. “You always break.”

 _Always?_ Just how many times had this – a snicker escaped her lips, as she felt a light caress around the very sides of her stomach, where A2 had snaked her fingers underneath her body. She had never been touched this way before, at least as far as she could remember. Not even 9S had had the chance.

“Here?” A2 asked, grazing a spot further north, around the little indent in her stomach – 2B had never figured out the purpose of it, only that now, she knew it was incredibly sensitive. She writhed a little, to the best of her abilities; she needed that sensation to stop, _now._

“Or maybe it's here,” her tormentress pondered, leaning backwards to drag her nails across the tender skin behind one of her knees. 2B stifled a giggle by biting down hard on her lip again, refusing to offer up any reason for A2 to continue.

“Or maybe...” A2 leaned back even further still, scratching lightly at the bottom of one of the girl's feet. 2B could scarcely remember a time when she'd been without her boots, and so that sensation was more than alien to her. A snort forced its way out of her, followed by what felt like the beginnings of a laugh – A2 seemed to know _exactly_ where to touch.

So it wasn't a bluff, after all.

“That's right,” she needled, “let it all out, don't bother holding it in...”

That bitch had the nerve to talk to her like that? To _touch_ her like that? It was so disgusting, it was so –

A light pinch at her ass made her let out an involuntary squeak, pushing away those hateful thoughts. It was followed by a matching one on her other cheek, and then a spontaneous grab at her sides again – 2B couldn't even begin to anticipate what was coming next, and it was driving her insane. She hadn't even known she'd had this weakness to begin with, whatever it was – and now she was at the mercy of someone who apparently knew _just_ how to exploit it.

She felt A2's weight shift again, followed by that same infuriating scratching at the back of her knees, and then something entirely new. It felt wet, warm– that was her tongue, teasing its way up her instep, and those were her teeth, nibbling at her toes gently, and that was her warm breath against her skin, and...

She giggled properly, this time, unable to bite it back. It was utterly humiliating, but yet there was nothing to be done about it. It was a hard-wired reaction – what was she supposed to do?

“Aww, so cute,” A2 mocked, between teasing bites, “didn't know you were so easy...”

2B wanted to curse out a retort, but kept it to herself, for fear of it being lost in a sea of giggles.

“We didn't even get to the fun stuff yet,” A2 said, half amused, half scornful, before returning her tongue and teeth dutifully to their tasks at her soles, her nails never ceasing their exploration of 2B's thighs and calves all the while.

2B's fists clenched and unclenched; she ground her teeth together, made unholy noises in the back of her throat, scrunched her toes as far as she could, and yet it wasn't enough to blot out those accursed sensations. All she could do was lie there, and give her the pleasure of knowing she was giving A2 _just_ what she wanted.

It didn't matter how much she screamed (“how _pathetic_ ,” A2 had commented), or pounded her fists weakly into the mattress – A2 was unwavering in her dedication to drawing the most extreme of reactions from her. Her systems flashed the same warnings that would've been present during prolonged combat, which meant that at least an hour had passed. Maybe more.

Even by android standards, her throat was starting to hurt – her screams of discomfort and harsh laughter had turned into dry, airy giggles, with the occasional squeak that came with A2's teeth raking a particularly sensitive spot.

Her face began to ache from being forced into a twisted mockery of a smile for so long, but she was apparently to be given a stay of mercy.

“So,” the deserter began, turning around on top of her once more, sidling down her thighs a little. “Ready to tell?”

Silence. Though not a stoic, hard-headed silence; a horrified silence, broken only by 2B's heavy breathing.

A2 grinned, and it was evident in her voice.

“Always does take a little extra.”

 _Extra?_ What did she mean by –

The fingertip that slid up the inside of her thigh, and against her entrance, told her exactly what she meant by it.

“Don't,” 2B begged, in an exhausted, desperate voice that felt like someone else's, now, “I really don't know anything else, and that's –”

“That's what?”

“That's... it's not...”

“Oh, it's supposed to be for the little scanner, I know,” whispered A2. “But, well, you've never complained before...”

_No, wait – if she –_

“Begged for more, in the end.”

_But I don't... I don't remember, so if... 9S..._

“You _loved_ it...”

With little effort, 2B found herself flipped over onto her back, and came face-to-face with her captor, properly, for the first time.

“Mm... never gets old, seeing the fear in your eyes,” she said, softly, licking her lips. “Doesn't stay that way for long, though.”

A2 lowered her head to 2B's neck, licking gentle little lines from her collarbone, all the way up to her jawline, then back again. 2B desperately tried to turn her head away, frantically tried to lower her arms to push the girl off of her, but it was useless. The gentle licks turned into little nips and nibbles, which felt decidedly less like teasing, and more like...

“You like that,” A2 said. It wasn't a question.

Her hand found its way between 2B's legs once more, causing her to whimper softly. Anything but that. _Anything._ It wasn't for her. It wasn't. It wasn't. It wasn't.

2B screwed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see her face. Her own face, looking down at her with those eyes.

“You're wet for me already,” A2 stated, an air of smugness in her voice. “Again.”

2B was doing her utmost to contend with the assault on her systems, despite how weak she already felt; she might have been considered to be doing admirably, up until A2 decided to mix in the sensation of her fingers, raking up and down one of her sides once more. First, the soft giggles resurfaced once more, and then came the gentle moans.

She was more than distressed, but her reactions told a far different story. She had begun to curl into the fingers inside her; _now_ she believed her. _Now_ she understood how she could have betrayed herself.

A2 sucked and bit little promises into her neck, leaving bright purple bruises in the top layer of artificial skin, her fingers continuing to work away inside the other girl, who was turning a shade of reddish-purple that matched the mementos on her skin.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. The fingers that had abandoned her had left her wanting, and 2B cursed _outwardly_ this time.

“What's wrong?” A2 asked, playing faux-innocent, though her face looked anything _but_ innocent.

“Go to hell,” 2B managed to croak out, though her hips pressed upwards, at the limit of what her broken body would allow, yearning for more.

“Aw, you don't mean that,” A2 teased, in a twisted mockery of upset. “You miss it already, don't you?”

There was only heavy, deep breathing in the quiet that followed, as 2B battled with her pride, or her mission. What was really more important? The mission, or... saving herself for 9S, whenever that day might be?

“If the mission... is a failure, I'll be sent back within f-fourteen days,” 2B muttered, trying to hold her tone steady. It was 9S. It was always 9S. “There isn't anyone else... designated, that I'm aware of, and I t-truly don't know if you're a priority or not.”

“I see,” replied A2, almost looking a little surprised. “That's new... never thought you'd _willingly_ tell me.”

“Finish me,” said 2B, angrily. “You have everything you need.”

“ _Finish_ you?”

2B swallowed. She knew, then, her mistake, as A2's eyes lit up with barely contained malevolence, pressing herself against her body once more.

“Love to.”

Those treacherous fingers were welcomed back inside 2B with a wonderful _'ah'_ from the other girl, followed by loud protests.

“Don't! I told you everything! Please, I... for 9S... _ah..._ ”

“Shh, don't fight it now,” A2 whispered, before biting down hard on the girl's shoulder. The mix of pleasure and pain was sublime; it triggered the combat high that Battlers and Executioners were so familiar with, but it was tamed by the loving stroking, back and forth inside her, tending to her every whim.

The skill and deceptive tenderness of her touch was enough to push thoughts of 9S out of her mind entirely, as she gave in to the feelings of heat coiling inside her stomach, pooling both metaphorically and literally at her crotch. Still, A2's free hand sought to steal more giggles from her, which she succeeded in doing, inching her nails around to the girl's hips and ass, though the pleasure was winning that particular battle, in the end.

It was all too much; the pain pushed her one way, the pleasure pulled her another, and the uncomfortable tickling straddled the both of them, an implacable feeling in a sea of familiarity.

“S-stop,” 2B pleaded, amid a coalesced mix of moans, whines, and giggles, “please – _nnh –_ you ca-aha-n't, it's...”

She screamed out something incoherent, soaking A2's hand, as the latter's teeth sank deep into 2B's neck, drawing artificial blood to the surface; her conscious mind whited out, for what felt like hours, and she lay there, panting heavily, spent entirely.

 

She hadn't even noticed A2 stand up.

Didn't even notice her stance.

Definitely didn't see the blade coming.

Heard her final, taunting, “see you soon,” though.

 


End file.
